dirkgentlyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic wand and book
The magic wands and magic book are a set of items in Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. History The Mage created a second magic wand, the apprentice's wand, for a potential partner and helper. The Mage gave a wand and book to the Cavatos Thugs he sent to remove Dan Samuels' corpse, instructing them to kill the latter's employee Suzie Boreton with it. The Cavatos Leader failed to use them. Suzie then used the wand to repell Bart Curlish, and took the wand and book home with her.Space Rabbit The day after, Suzie began to use it intentionally, healing and beautifying herself and cleaning the house; then she used it to mindcontrol her husband Bob.Fans of Wet Circles Both Suzie and the Mage continued to use their wands.Two Broken FingersThe House Within the HouseShapes and ColorsGirl PowerThat Is Not Miami Little Guy, Black Hair The mage's wand was caught in the explosion at the Bergsberg quarry, where is was left lying in the ground.Trouble Is Bad Suzie lost the apprentice's wand when she was disarmed by the Boy, Francis, upon his return to Wendimoor. The apprentice's wand was later seen in the possession of Amanda Brotzman.Nice Jacket Description and Function The Mage's wand is a long curved black wooden stick, topped with a pointed dark blue crystal; next to the crystal, golden light shines out of the wooden part. The second wand, the apprentice's wand (or Suzie's wand), is a short jagged brown wooden stick, topped with a blue crystal. The book is bound in a heavy cover and closed with a clasp. The front cover is decorated with wood and crystals in the shape of a branch with leaves on the top and left side, and has red symbols written on the lower right side. Inside, the book has symbols and diagrams; magic words or commands and instructions how to use the wand. The wands can be used to cast what appears to be magic spells, triggered by spoken words. The verbal command seems to suffice once for multiple consecutive uses. The book was written in strange script and symbols. The Cavatos leader had been unable to read them, but Suzie Boreton could -- either she had the ability to read it, or the book changed to be readable for her. Spells *Borobotos: hurls away a person *Pidendo: cleans shirt *Portebendo wejenta: fixes crippled leg *Pepdida tupedo: beautifies hair *Bibini wosula ephrajio: beautifies skin *Tomalu ephrajio: tones body/abs *Spodeekadak: cleaning and tidying house interior *wordless: duplicating dollar bill *Dolomos: mindcontrol *Vensas: turns target to dust/sand *Wenefria: a calm spell or peace spell, calms and induces a blissed state; Todd called it a "love spell" *Gravta bazan: turns target into a toad *Toros: casts glowing shapes that embed into target, lethally *Pulchritudo ratzo agazai!: transformation into mage queen *Avaratos: target is encased by glowing constricting rings *Protesto: targets are paralyzed *Vraxis: targets pushed over, left smoking *Alakazaam: when targeted at the Pool of the Empty Throne it let shapes fly at it and closed an active portal Behind the scenes Appearances *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit **Fans of Wet Circles **Two Broken Fingers **The House Within the House **Shapes and Colors **Girl Power **That Is Not Miami **Little Guy, Black Hair **Trouble Is Bad **Nice Jacket Notes References Category:Technology